medieval_fantasyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nax Amberscale
Personality: Nax is a mischievous but smart Kobold. He is stupidly smart despite being a kobold, as he is an engineer, enchanter, alchemist, blacksmith, and more all into one. He doesn't let on that he does know much though, as he is always playing jokes and cracking at people for humor. He doesn't take a lot of things serious and oftentimes seems childish, but overall still knows when to put his act together. When it comes to business, he is always on top of his game. Knowing recipes like they were nothing and reaping all the rewards he can get. He does care for those that need help, but he isn't going to throw his life away unless there is no other way out. Hobbies/Skills: * Inventing * Alchemy * Smithing * Brewing * Traveling and learning new things Backstory: Nax Grew up in a town known as Hollowmarsh located in the southern swamps. He lived with his 5 siblings, mother, and father. As a Kobold, he and his family were natural-born crafters when it came to traps. Traps, traps, and more traps. Kobolds knew how to make some of the deadliest traps ever, and Nax simply expanded off of this knowledge. It was thanks to the mobile families that Hollownarsh was never attacked by predators and monsters alike. He grew up knowing how to make traps off the bat quicker than average Kobolds. Max was a clever child, instead of playing around, he was a giant bookwork. He was solving puzzles and making magic equipment a year younger than moth kobolds. With his bookworm ways, he was usually alone and this made him quite the prankster. He liked to pull harmless pranks on other kobolds and humans alike in Hollowmarsh. With all his knowledge, he was automatically picked to be taught by some of the best crafters in the area. They would teach him all there is to know, from blacksmithing to alchemy to brewery to more. This is where he learned his skills from, as the people of Hollowmarsh saw him as highly skilled. Throughout his young age, he read from the books he could get his hands on, eventually moving away from kobold culture and into the real world. Able to make equipment new to the swamp town. Attachments, special weapons, and more. It was normal until he crafted and ‘invented’ the flintlock which he called the “boomstick”. He was seen as a prodigy from that point forward, someone sent down by the crafter gods to speak to everyone. This is where Nax gets his Ego from, as he always sees himself as the best crafter. No one can stop him, he invented many potions and weapons. Everyone looked up to him, eventually, it all started to catch up to him as he grew bored with the swampy town. He experimented with all the ingredients and metals he could get his hands on. He wanted to expand his knowledge, wanted to make more and just wanted to learn more. He was grateful for what he was taught, but now it's time to leave. He didn't know what to do there anymore, so he set out. He left Hollowmarsh to search for new ingredients and new metals to craft with and to prove to others that he is the best. Soon, he would make his shop called ‘The Flaming Scale’ where its a traveling shop. It was a traveling shop until he stumbled upon the town known as ‘Greenwood’ which was very promising as there were multiple castles nearby. He could already see it all, all the deals and money, all the partnerships. All the chances to expand his knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Kobold